


sizzle

by sanzuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzuh/pseuds/sanzuh
Summary: Jonsa DrabblefestDay 1: campfire/linger
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	sizzle

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 84 years...
> 
> So, I went on an unplanned and unexpected hiatus, partly because real life got in the way, and partly because that season 8 hangover finally, really hit me 😅 and apparently I needed a break 😄
> 
> This drabblefest seemed the ideal opportunity for me to get back in the game and figure out how this writing thing works again!
> 
> This first drabble is angsty and a little moody, but hey, it's a Jon POV, so what did you expect? 🤣
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

They're set to arrive in King's Landing on the morrow, and the plan is to break up camp at first light.

Jon should have been in his tent hours ago, he should be fast asleep by now, and so should Sansa.

She said she couldn't sleep, and he wanted to ask her if she was nervous, but he only answered with a nod and a jerk of his shoulders, as if to say: "Me either."

They're the only ones still sitting by the fire, a fire that's drawing its last breaths only now, because Jon has been stoking it up as if his life depended on it, the both of them holding their breaths whenever it appeared on the verge of dying out.

The flames cast shadows over Sansa's face, bringing the fiery red in her auburn hair to life and from time to time offering him a glimpse of her dark, glittering eyes.

Now and then a sigh escapes from her lips and she smiles to herself, hugging her knees closer to her chest or shaking her head.

Jon wants to ask her what's on her mind, wishes to know if he's right to believe her smiles seem wistful, but he'll hold his tongue.

They'll stay here together for a little while longer, their only companions the silence and the dying fire, and this unspoken pull between them, this potent spark that could blossom into wildfire if they allowed it to ignite.

But they can't. They'll arrive in King's Landing on the morrow and at dusk there will be a feast to announce Sansa's betrothal to his half-brother Aegon.

By the time they set foot in the Red Keep, they'll need to have found a way to smother that spark.

So they'll linger here for as long as they can, in this place where it's still unspoken, but real and alive, until they'll succumb to sleep, and awake again to a cold dawn that will snuff it out forever.


End file.
